In the construction of buildings using blocks, including cement blocks, cinder blocks, various types of bricks, etc., it is necessary to construct a tie beam on the upper surface of the final row of blocks. The tie beam not only provides support for holding or anchoring the blocks fixedly in place but also provides a support or anchor for roof beams. To perform this support or anchoring objective to the fullest, it is generally preferred that the tie beam extend as far as possible in a continuous or integral unit and, preferably, completely around the structure or building.
In the prior art, tie beams are produced by constructing cement forms, generally of wood or some convenient material, and then pouring the forms full of concrete. The concrete is allowed to dry and the forms are then removed and the remainder of the building, e.g. roof, etc., is completed. This process is a very labor intensive project and can take several men four or five days to complete. For example, a tie beam on a relatively small building (e.g. a few thousand square feet), could easily occupy four to six men for five or six days.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore; to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide new and improved tie beam formation apparatus and method of use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide new and improved tie beam formation apparatus that greatly reduces the time and effort required to produce tie beams in block construction buildings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tie beam formation apparatus that is easy to use and that reduces cost by reducing time and labor.